red_moon_fablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sousuke Shuga
"Of course I'm right, I'm Sousuke." Sousuke is a supporting protagonist and best friend of Akio. One of the strongest living humans on Earth, Sousuke is often on the front lines helping Akio and the others defeat evil. Appearance Sousuke is above average in height with a dark complexion and thin physique. He has straight, choppy black hair, black eyes and begins growing stubble at the beginning of the Hell's Messiah Arc. In the Rapture War Arc, his hair is swept to the right with his bangs cut into an extended widow's peak, along with a soul patch in place of his stubble. His eyes are often half-closed with bags underneath them. His most notable characteristic are his perfectly straight and gleaming teeth, a signature of his family. Personality Sousuke is laid-back, smug, conceited, and licentious. He is prone to giving people nicknames, cracking jokes and trying his best to look "cool". Underneath all of this, however, Sousuke holds a strong sense of justice and is occasionally the voice of reason, putting even Akio in his place when he needs to. Spending his most of his life in a foster home as an orphan, Sousuke quickly becomes attached to others and forms close bonds with his friends, often referring to them as his family. Because of this, Sousuke also has a strong desire to protect, and will rush into battles with powerful opponents without a second thought. Biography Background Sousuke is the son of Himenesu and Grace Shuga, who both died while he was still an infant. Sousuke was given to his foster father, Jo Buiko, by his biological father and would be raised to adolescence in his foster home. Sousuke would become the oldest remaining orphan at Jo's foster home, developing personal relationships with each of his foster siblings, and developing his passion for protecting others. Moon Prophecy Arc Sousuke is introduced as the oldest orphan at Buiko's Foster Home and is Akio's guide to the house, quickly becoming friends with him. A few days after Akio moves into the foster home, he receives a letter from his father instructing him to visit the Mimicry Mountains. Jo asks for Sousuke to go with Akio to supervise him. Sousuke agrees, claiming he always wanted to visit the mountains. The two pack their bags and board a bus for the Mimicry Mountains, which shortly into its transit, is crashed by Zelmoth, resulting in the deaths of everyone aboard except for Sousuke and Akio. After escaping the wreckage, the two encounter a wild bear, which Akio manages to quickly kill with his sword. Akio, assuming that they are closer to the Mimicry Mountains than Hanarei, decides to walk through to forest for the rest of the travel. Shortly into their journey, Sousuke and Akio encounter Zelmoth, who introduces himself as a Fullblood Demon and challenges the two to combat. After the two defeat Zelmoth they flee from the body and rest for the night. The following morning, Sousuke takes the sword Zelmoth drops and the two begin spear fishing in a nearby stream. After starting a fire and cooking their meals, the fumes attract a nearby teenager on a walk named Shano Imuna, but insists on being called Spike. The three begin to converse and eat before being encountered by Mark Sakuretsu who introduces himself as an Afterlife Demon and claims to have tracked them down through the sword Zelmoth created from his Majin Energy. Mark threatens to kill the two unless they take him to the Dark Hermit, to which all three are oblivious to. Mark engages in combat with the three, first knocking Shano unconscious, then defeating Sousuke. He wakes up in bandages, along with Akio is Sensei Omoiyari's dojo. Giovin Omoiyari introduces himself and his star pupil Yoshien Kawagata and explains that they rescued the two from the forest. Giovin then explains that the book the Hermit's Tale was based on reality and that the Red Moon threatens the fate of the planet. He further explains that he is old friends with Sousuke's and Akio's fathers, and the Akio Senior is the current Dark Hermit. After reluctantly believing and accepting the severity of the situation, Sousuke and Akio train under Giovin and Yoshi for a day. The following day, they are supplied with provisions, and are sent back off to the Mimicry Mountains. During the middle of their travel, the two encounter a young boy spying on them named Andoru Bitoku, who threatens to defeat the two, believing that Akio, and by association, Sousuke are aiding the Dark Hermit. Akio insists on fighting Andoru alone in order to test what he learned from Giovin. Akio easily defeats the boy and demands him to tell what he knows. Andoru reveals that he is an Afterlife Angel who was given permission by his Patron Archangel to visit Earth to defeat the Dark Hermit. After explaining that he and Sousuke are on their way to the Mimicry Mountains to meet his father, Akio allows Andoru to accompany them. Andoru then reveals his healing capabilities as an Angel and fully recovers the two's injuries. Taking a break in their travels, Akio goes to the stream for a drink of water and notices Zelmoth's reflection in the water. Wanting to finish what he started, Zelmoth engages in combat and is able to overwhelm all three at once, but is eventually defeated, collapsing into his Orb form. The three flee the scene and are once again healed by Andoru before resting for the night. Two days later, the three rendezvous with Yoshi and Spike and continue on their journey to the Mimicry Mountains, eventually making it to Yamamichi, a tourist town built around the mountains. The five spend their morning recovering and relaxing in the town before heading to the mountain's summit that night. At the base of the mountains, they discover abandoned homes and attempt to being their climb but are encountered by a Majin of unknown origin. Spike volunteers to fight the Demon alone and Akio and the others are able to make their way to the mountain's peak, where they encounter Akio Senior. Akio attempts to convince his father not to activate the Red Moon and the two argue their convictions before accepting that the Dark Hermit cannot be turned. After witnessing Yoshi be effortlessly defeated by Akio Senior, Sousuke charges into battle alongside Andoru and the two are defeated just as easily. Akio Senior then reveals to Sousuke that he was the one who murdered his father. Enraged, Sousuke attempts to fight Akio Senior once more, but is instructed by Akio junior to take Yoshi back down the mountain to the nearest hospital. Akio Senior reveals a secret shortcut to the mountain's summit and Sousuke reluctantly leaves with Andoru and Yoshi. Upon reaching the mountain's gates, Sousuke discovers Spike's body and cries into the night, begging for Akio to defeat his father. Sousuke and Andoru take Yoshi and Spike's bodies to the Yamamichi hospital and await for Akio's return. A few days after the night of the Red Moon, Sousuke and Akio say their goodbyes to Andoru before learning that Akio is moving to the nearby town of Odoyaka. The two part ways and Sousuke returns to his life in the foster home. Between the end of the Moon Prophecy Arc and beginning of the Eclipsing Order Arc, Sousuke meets and befriends the foster home's new orphan, Masuyo. Eclipsing Order Sousuke temporarily works at Kagayaku High School as Jo's assistant during the week he substitutes for Gisosa. When asked by Akio why he took the job, Sousuke admits that aside from the portion of his paycheck Jo offered, he mainly wants to use the opportunity to get dates with Akio's female classmates. Akio asks for Sousuke to use his position to spy on the Shinsekai for information on their plans and abilities. Sousuke reluctantly accepts, but is unable to get much information due to Hikan's memory altering ability, as well as intimidation from Amasado. Eventually, Amasado becomes suspicious of Sousuke and confronts him, planning to assassinate him. Sousuke is able to hold is own against Amasado before taking advantage of an opportunity to escape. Amasado is called back by Kibishi before getting to chase after Sousuke, allowing him to flee. As Akio's battles with the Shinsekai come to a head, he asks for Sousuke's help in defeating Kibishi at the high school. The two are easily overpowered by Kibishi due to his manipulation of the environment and are forced to retreat. Fearing he may not survive his final battle with the Shinsekai, Akio visits an amusement park with Sousuke and Masuyo. Hell's Messiah Arc While walking home with Masuyo, the two encounter Lucifer II. Sousuke instructs Masuyo to run home as quickly as possible as he holds off Lucifer. Sousuke stalls for time fighting Lucifer, but is toyed with and easily defeated, before having his heart stepped through, killing him instantly. After becoming an Afterlife Angel, Sousuke meets his parents in Heaven. The family enjoys a short reunion and embrace before Sousuke expresses his need to get back to Earth to help fight Lucifer and his underlings. Grace pleads for Sousuke to understand that he has died and to simply enjoy his afterlife, but Himenesu states he knows how to help his son. Himenesu take Sousuke to meet with his Patron Archangel, Uriel, who teaches him how to release his dormant energy, as well as give him permission to help aid in the fight with Lucifer. Sousuke returns to Earth moments before Lucifer is sent back to Hell, but notes that he still feels Majin Energy. Sousuke tracks the energy down and discovers Akio in combat with Yamiseichu who is in possession of his corpse. Sousuke tells Akio to stand aside while he fights Yamiseichu, claiming the fight to be personal. Sousuke is initially outmatched by Yamiseichu, who knows Sousuke's exact fighting patterns, however, he turns the tide by revealing his new Burning Angel form and utilizing skills Yamiseichu is unaware of. After he is weakened, Sousuke pushes Yamiseichu out of his body and takes his place, returning his soul to his body, reviving him, along with banishing Yamiseichu back to Hell. Sousuke collapses, fatigued and laughs, celebrating his return with his friends. Tenshi League Arc (WIP) Sousuke participates in the Tenshi League in order to retrieve one of the stolen Daggers of Megiddo. Paragons of Darkness Arc (WIP) Sousuke infiltrates Chronos' Castle along with Akio, Andoru and Spike to rescue Yoshi. Originally hoping to stick together, Sousuke finds himself alone after Akio and Spike split off in separate directions, Andoru deciding to split off as well afterwards. While attempting to sneak around, Sousuke encounters Beelzebub, who interrupts him singing to himself. Sousuke tries to take on the Paragon by himself, but quickly realizes he is outmatched and decided to flee, later regrouping with Andoru. The two decide to follow the clash massive energies they sense, assuming it will lead them to Akio. Upon reaching their destination, they discover Akio in his Spirit Bond form fighting Chronos. Knowing they will only get in the way, the two retreat to search for Spike. They eventually come across a defeated Spike who has had his throat slit. After healing him, Spike reveals that he was attacked by Yamiseichu who had taken the form of Yoshi. Andoru and Spike split off wanting to find Yamiseichu while Sousuke runs to return to Akio to warn him, as well as get him out of his fight with Chronos. Sousuke encounters Akio, already fleeing his battle, and the two run off to regroup with the others when they are spotted by Erebus, who engages in combat with them. Fearing they cannot win the battle, Akio uses a majority of his Tenshi Energy to teleport Sousuke out of Chronos' Castle against his will. Rapture War Arc (WIP) Sousuke is chosen as one of the few living humans who can aid in the war against Satan's forces and is enlisted into the Japanese Tenshi Alliance. Sousuke, along with Akio, Andoru and Yoshi encounter an infamously feared Afterlife Demon named Kitsueki. Akio charges into battle first and quickly learns of her ability to reopen wounds after the chest wound he received during his fight with Mark is opened with a single touch. Sousuke goes in to help but is warded off by Akio, warning that he could be killed instantly if his heart wound were reopened. Sousuke and Andoru fly into to recover Akio's body after he is defeated by Lucifer II. During the raid of the 7 Sin Mercenaries, Sousuke is tasked with defeating Envy, who he is able to ward off without taking severe damage. After the seven mercenaries regroup and form Sin, Sousuke teams up with a fully healed Akio to eliminate the foe. During the climax of the war, Sousuke, along with Akio, Andoru, Spike and Yoshi, are teleported to the 9th Layer of Hell by the Jackal in her personal desire to kill them. The five are effortlessly defeated and left in Hell as the Jackal returns to Earth and takes on her Beast form. However, they manage to escape and teleport back to Earth after utilizing the Power Momentum Technique. Once back, the five begin their assault on the Jackal in tandem with the Japanese Tenshi Army, eventually forcing her back and causing her to transform into Cerberus. Continuing the fight, the Angels are able to decapitate Cerberus' two extra heads, making her revert to her Beast form. Finishing the fight, Tenshi Monks bind the Jackal to keep her in place while Akio fires Tenshi: Smite, however, the Jackal is able to push it back with a mouth beam. Once the beams even out, Equilibrium's Gate is completed, and Satan explains how the war was all part of his plan for the ultimate light and the ultimate darkness to clash, resulting in the Gate. Satan proceeds to use the Gate to return to Heaven, causing the Jackal to lose her focus and being hit directly with Tenshi: Smite. The attack reverts the Jackal to her Fullblood form, who is then defeated by Sousuke and the others. Powers Sousuke combines street fighting with swordsmanship to create a unique style of unpredictable combos. During the Moon Prophecy Arc, Sousuke spends a day training under Sensei Omoiyari, only learning a few acrobatic moves and increasing his pain tolerance during the short period, but returning to train occasionally during the Eclipsing Order Arc, before stopping completely. After returning to his body during the Hell's Messiah Arc, Sousuke gains access to the energy of his Patron Archangel's Energy, allowing him to use Tenshi techniques as a human, as well as granting him a Tenshi transformation. Sousuke is shown to be smart at utilizing his surroundings around him, instead of relying directly on his own strength. Transformations and Forms Afterlife Angel Sousuke becomes an Afterlife Angel after being killed by Lucifer II during the Hell's Messiah Arc. While as an Afterlife Angel, Sousuke is able to use the basic skills and abilities every other Angel can. Burning Tenshi During his short time in Heaven, Sousuke goes with his father to meet his Patron Archangel, Uriel, who teaches him how to utilize the Archangel Energy within him, granting him the Burning Tenshi form. Sousuke still has access to the form even after returning to his human body, making him one of the few living humans capable of using Tenshi abilities. In the Burning Angel form, Sousuke gains a halo, sprouts fire colored wings, and has yellow irises with no pupils. Additionally, he gains a fire affinity to all of his skills and access to basic Tenshi techniques. Battles Moon Prophecy Arc * Sousuke and Akio vs. Zelmoth * Sousuke and Akio vs. Mark * Sousuke and Akio vs. Yoshi * Sousuke, Akio and Andoru vs. Zelmoth Eclipsing Order Arc * Sousuke vs. Akio (Base/Majin) * Sousuke vs. Amasado * Sousuke and Akio vs. Kibishi Hell's Messiah Arc * Sousuke vs. Lucifer II * Sousuke (Burning Tenshi) vs. Yamiseichu Sousuke Tenshi League Arc * Sousuke (Base/Burning Tenshi) vs. Haneru Paragons of Darkness Arc * Sousuke (Base/Burning Tenshi) vs. Beelzebub * Sousuke (Burning Tenshi) vs. Erebus Rapture War Arc * Sousuke (Burning Tenshi) vs. Envy * Sousuke (Burning Tenshi) and Akio vs. Sin * Sousuke (Burning Tenshi), Akio (MTU Tier II), Andoru, Spike and Yoshi vs. Jackal * Sousuke (Burning Tenshi), Akio (MTU Tier II), Andoru, Spike and Yoshi vs. Jackal (Beast/Cerberus) * Sousuke (Burning Tenshi), Akio (MTU Tier II), Andoru, Spike and Yoshi vs. Jackal (Round Two) Trivia *Sousuke, like his father, died to protect his child; Himenesu dying to protect Sousuke, and Sousuke dying to protect his adoptive daughter Masuyo. Category:Dead Characters Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Afterlife Angels Category:Protagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Characters Category:Shugas Category:Characters